Something spicy
by Gale Nugias
Summary: What if everything is sort of similar but different. He might be a bit clumsy but they are wrong if they say he is no good. They don't know him. They might say he is a bastard child but they don't know what he is been through: "Why would I care?" Au: in which Tsuna is not really 'No-Good', 16 years old, the mafia don't know him and his mother in hospital. OC's,No pairing yet,Angst?
1. Just bad luck

**The legend said that one day this profile will be filled with fanfictions again... That day might be today...**

 **YEAAAH! I'm back or rather I'm here (I actually never really uploaded much here anyway xD) But I felt the sudden urge to rewrite one of my old and unfinished fanfiction, so here we go. Have fun~(⁎ ᷀᷁▿ ᷀᷁⁎)**

Cover by me: Can't place a link so here my DA account : Vampirelady-Vanity

* * *

 _Parallel universum:_

 _Tsuna is 16 years old_

 _All the stuff with the mafia did not happen._

 _Everything else will be answered in this fanfiction :)_

"..." - Talking

'...' - Thinking

-Message-

* * *

◄]· ·» Just bad luck «· ·[►

It was not the first time Tsuna thought dropping dead would be the best way to escape this horrible day. At the same breath he knew it was just the best to hope for better.

He already knew his image was not marvelous at _his_ school. His nickname 'No-Good-Tsuna' blurt out the truth. However, some higher power thought this shouldn't be enough. He sighted, questioning the sky: "Guess, even if I don't keep up the act this day would be unfortunate, wouldn't it?"

He sighted again. Sort of it was his fault for getting up late, running – okay, maybe _falling_ \- down the stair and crashing with the white haired teen on the way to school. All of the papers danced in the wind and scattered around them. Tsuna opened slowly his eyes and stared directly in the sky blue eyes beneath him. Merely seconds yet way to long. Embarrassed about the incident, Tsuna jumped of the guy and grabbed his backpack, rushing off hoping nobody saw him.

He felt the urge to sight as he remembers the teens expression. Thinking about such a dumb accident 'Hey, c'mon this isn't _that_ bad, you been through worse.' This was just the start of a bad, a very bad day.

After rushing to school, Hibari hunted him like a rabbit for entering the school ground late. The brunettes bad luck continued as he dogged the perfects tonfa in time but slipped on the stairs. With a deep sound everything turned black. When he was released from the nurse office, he had a day full of teachers screaming at him because he "forgot his stuff", which probably was spread in all of Namimori. He wouldn't had his homework anyway.

He believed that at least his few friends could brighten his day but the was wrong. Gokudera toke a nap because his sister visited him in the morning. Chrome was with Kyoko and the other girls of the cooking club on a field trip. 'Kyoko', he thought and looked out the window. "SAWADA!" Tsuna shrieked under Nezus voice and nearly tripped over his chair trying hard to stand up straight. The class laughed just Tsuna stood there swallowing his anger and embarrassment.

When the bell rang to lunchbreak, he tried to hide on a bench near the walls of schoolyard. A big tree covered him from the sight of his classmates and bullies. From this place he could easily watch the baseball team playing on the field. They looked like they had fun. Especially that popular guy Yamamoto was laughing so lightly. He wanted to sight again but his stomach was growling. He forgot to breakfast and had no time to make lunch. Exhausted he rested his head on the seatback and stared towards the stream of light above. The leaves rustled and made the light sparkle through it. He closed his eyes, ignoring his stomach.

-When he finally arrived in class today, he saw his classmates snickering. The words "No-good", "bastard child", "unwanted", "dumb" were written all over his place. He knew that Nezu wouldn't care so he just tried to erase all words and set down.-

'These people are all fucking retards. Thinking they would be so special and run others down to message their fucked-up ego.', he thought. "I shouldn't be bothered by it.", exhaling the cold air of January he placed his arms over his eyes.

Eventually a brunette girl passed the stone fence, anxious to visit her crush. She could not resist to climb up the wall and search for her friend. Certainly, she was not aware of him being the landing place of her fall. It was only then that the girl let out a short but quiet scream followed by a row of apologizes.

"Ah, Haru? What are you doing here?" ,asked the male while helping her up. Haru's eyes sparkled but she ignored the question. Instead she turned around as if she was searching for somebody.

"Where are all your friends, Tsuna?" The boy replied with a drained face. Haru knew what to do, she knew that he needed her right now. Maybe fate wanted her to cheer him up!

"Hahi! Haru will comfort you by spending the rest of the day by Tsuna-san's side!"

Somehow Tsuna was relieved. On any other day Haru would scare him a bit, mostly because she had a weird crush on him. But he must admit she was actually a very kind girl and over the past two years they became good friends. Today was one of the days where he really appreciated her company; that there was somebody around who would lighten his day a bit.

"I heard you crushed into somebody this morning?"

"Ah... Where do you know?!", he felt embarrassed about the memory.  
"You know this white haired person is our school idol, Kazu."

Tsuna's thought raced in his head. He could not believe his misfortune was that great. Now even everybody from Midori Middle School knew him and his 'failure' attitude. His life sucked. Maybe he wasn't so happy to have Haru around him by now. Life just hated him today. He growled and mumbled depressed in his hands after slamming his head against them.

"Szop moping. Kazu felt pretty bad about running into you, desu."

"Huh? Really?", he questioned her statement with a forced laughter.

"Hahi. Kazu wants to apologize therefor but couldn't come with me cause of detention. The poor soul looked pretty uncomfortable not knowing your name and messing up your papers. I said I could introduce you two, so Kazu could apologize and we can all become friends. " Haru's voice turned from silent to such a sudden intense that the brunette was startled.

'It seems that this person was not as bad as I thought. Maybe I just misinterpreted his glance', Tsuna laughed. Harus smile brightened even more.

After the bell rang again, Tsuna asked Haru to wait for him at the school gate, he had only one more lesson to attend and he didn't want to risk that Hibari bite her to death. Even so Haru insisted to stay, but eventually gave up at some point.  
Tsuna was really relieved. Just a bit chatting had brightened his day. "Hm… hopefully Gokudera gets better till tomorrow.", he whispered and waited silently that the hour passed by. The ringing released him from the pain named school. He looked around to find Haru waiting for him.

"Ready to meet Kazu?", she asked him.

"Now?"

"Sure!", she said not willing to accept a no.

Tsuna sighted but it was a rather happy sight. He guessed if this Kazu guy was friends with Haru, he couldn't be that bad.

'Maybe weird but not bad… maybe very weird, wait that might bad!' Even if he wanted to change his mind, by now they were on their way to his house and Haru already in such a cheerful mood. He couldn't possible turn on the heel and run home.

"How is your mom?", she asked all of a sudden.

"Better by now. The hospital says she should still say, though. I will visit her tomorrow…", Tsuna stopped when he saw Haru's puppy-eyed look. He laughed, "You can come with me, if you want to great her. She will be happy to see you again."

The girl smiled at him. "Haru, will totally come along and bring your mom a lucky charm!"

"She will be glad to receive one from you.", he said. Suddenly he remembered his phone. On his display blinked the white note: '-10 new messages-'

'Ugh! I will read them later…', he thought and stuffed his mobile phone back in his pocket. When he looked up, he could have wished for a brighter view.

"Hey, look who it is : No-Good-Tsuna.",the raven head laughed dirty, "What is a loser like you doing in this area with this girl by your side. Need a bodyguard?" Rolling the last words to flame the brunette, he gained approval from his peers.

"Guys, let's show this bastard how we handle folks like him!"

Approached teen clenched his fists but before anything could happen another person interfered in the business.

* * *

Leaving a review would be lovely! Constructive criticism is also appreciated. Thanks for reading 3

If I made spelling or grammatical mistakes feel free to let me know (I read the chapter two times but I'm not a robot and I often tend to overlook my own writing mistakes even so I find any mistakes made by others)

Have a nice day~(⁎ ᷀᷁▿ ᷀᷁⁎)


	2. Strange people

◄]· ·» Strange people «· ·[►

A whited haired guy stood straight up in front of the bullies. Hands in the pockets and head lowered he waited for them to interact.

"Ha?"

The teen raised his head and stared with cold blue eyes towards the three guys. The leader stepped back, shivering.

"Sa-sasaki-kun! I.."

"Piss off.", he hissed the words towards the guy with a face that couldn't be better described as pissed. They hadn't to be asked twice and ran of with the tails between their legs.

"uh…", was all Tsuna could add to the situation. That person was dangerous. Very dangerous. He doesn't know why but he felt the sudden urge to keep track of this person's behavior and personality. And just as thought of him being a big fish, he suddenly turned around and stared with such an intensity n his eyes as if he knew what was going on inside his mind. However, to Tsuna's reassurance, his expression relaxed shortly afterwards, but now something else was reflected in his eyes.

"Hai! Thanks so much Kazu-chan for saving use from these bad guys.", Haru screamed and jumped at the teen, embracing him tight.

"Hi, Haru." Haru smiled wide as he patted her had. He faced the brunette with a scanning eyes. "You look like you fought a bear…

Tsuna's eyes became big. "Me?", he pointed at himself.

"There is nobody else around who's face is full of bruises."

"You could say I had a pretty bad day. Ah, uhm…. Sorry for crashing into you and running away…", the brunette scratched his head and let his eyes wander around the area visibly embarrassed.

The white haired raised his arms protectively. "Oh, no, no. I wasn't looking at the street. I'm very sorry, you probably were late to class because of me." With the last sentence he bowed in apologies.

"Ah, no. Really no need to apologize. I was late anyway.", Tsuna replied and tried to not lose his nerve by the uncommon gesture towards him.

"I guess we are fine then. Sorry where are my manners.", with one hand in his pockets and the other stretched for Tsuna's, he smiled, "My name is Kazu Sasaki, just call me Kazu."

Just now as he reached for his hand, Tsuna noticed the quit old sweatband around his wrist. The fabric was already roughed up and the green colors nearly washed out. It must be worn for many years now. It had a strange affection on him and he didn't liked it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tsuna Sawada.", he returned the smile.

"Let's go, I have some badges at my place or do you intent to die on your wounds?" Kazu waved with his hand as a sign that the two should follow him. Haru happily obeyed to that order and linked arms with Kazu.

'He seems nice for now. But something is off with him', he thought trying to catch up with the two.

After quit a while walking around, they entered a house on the left side of the streets. It wasn't very eye-catching or special from the outside. Just another townhouse like many others in Namimori. Inside, however, was not the facility of an average day person. There was a huge mirror in the entrance which frame seemed to be more expensive than Tsuna's home or an average beings life. In front of him was the living room filled with black and white facilities, very modern and stylish but to plain and cold for his taste.

As they stepped inside the room, the walls were full of photos. Mostly Kazu and two people. He suspected them these people are his parents but as far as Tsuna could judge their appearance, not his biological parents. Tsuna tore his eyes from the picture and instead looked around the room, he could identify some designer chairs and everything seemed polished and shining.

'Uncomfortable…as if nobody was living here…', he thought and looked to Kazu, who already vanished into the kitchen on the left to get a first-aid kit. Seconds ago as he passed the mirror he could understand Kazu's worried look earlier. In his face were several scratches and bruises. A road burn graced his chin and the laceration on his forehead bleed trough the gauze pad the school nurse gave him. He sighted 'If mom would see me like this…'

"Just sit down on the couch.", Kazu torn him out of his thought slamming the small red case on the wooden table.

"Kazu, say, why were you late again at school?", Haru asked while watching Kazue applying some antiseptic on Tsuna's wounds.  
"Wow, I guess your school nurse is about to quit her job…", he mumbled under his breath, "Well, I actually intended not to come to school at all but Hinata-senpai called me and said if I wasn't going to attend school, he would kick my ass."

"But you shouldn't skip school. We are about to take our entry exams to high school soon.", the girl looked worried but carefully to Kazu. Tsuna stayed quit not knowing what to say but soaking in every little information. 'He lied but why?'

Kazu leaned forward to applying some patches and band-aids on his face. He was him way to near again at least for his taste. These steel-blue eyes reflected the light of the lamps in the house. His long eyelashes looked like tiny bristles, he could nearly count them. Noticing his gaze, Kazus iris suddenly turned to meet with Tsuna's eyes. His mouth formed a smile before he bended to Haru. A bit embarrassment showed on Tsuna's face as he slightly turned red and quickly looked outside the windows of the living room.

"Don't worry. I already know all this stuff because my parents got me a private teacher in the first years of middle school.", he answered and put an arm around her shoulder.

'Again. But why?', he thought. His brain worked on full speed, he could not see trough this guy. Was he a good kind of shoes or not? And if he is good, why does Tsuna has this odd feeling around him?

"Say,….", Kazue directed the attention to Tsuna, "Do they always act like this towards you. I mean those guys from before?" The white haired teen settled himself in a more comfortable, watching both Haru's and his reaction.

"Sort of…", scratched his neck. What an unpleasant question.

"Tsuna is really a nice and caring person but the other people at Tsuna's school are mean and jerks so they always pick on him.", Haru blurred out, starting to narrate a complete book.

Tsuna had a bleak smile on his face as she called out the demons.

"Ugh, how old are these people. Four?!", the blue-eyed male exclaimed fed up with everything Haru told. " You should totally go and tell your mom."

"No.", his voice quite changed, his tone was bitter and rough. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence, a cold aura. Something nobody wants to mention nor talk about paired with a sudden glare of dark hazel eyes.

"Sorry, just… maybe then you should try to get some self-defense training or something.", the abrupt change of atmosphere startled the others and Kazu changed the direction of the conversation quickly . How a single individual could exclaim such a death threatening aura with just one word afraid him.

"Ah, yeah! Ha.. I guess I should try.", aware of his sudden mood change, he scratched his neck again and smiled foolishly.

"Want some tea?", the white haired asked sheepishly already running for the kitchen with a expensive looking tea service; actually everything looked expensive anyway.

"S-sure?" It was not as if he had a choice to decide cause Kazu already poured green tea in the cups.

"Yes! Kazu is always so courteous. Thanks so much for being friends with Haru and Tsuna."

'Friends… Acquaintance may fit better'

"You are way to lovely, Haru-chan. I'm just a polite host.", he seemed to give her his brightest smile. She was getting even more joyful.

"That's why you are our school idol!", she cheered.

"Is it really like she said. You are the school idol?", the brunette asked cautious.

"Might be. I do not see myself as a good role model. Hinata-senpai always loses it with me. He should be the on idolized."

"But you are cool and all. You even send off those thugs!", The brunette girl screamed while fantasizing who knows what.

"I must admit I never saw them run so fast.", Tsuna added.

"Ah, guess so…", Kazu did not deepen the subject but rather backed off. "Just hope Hinata-senpai did not see me. Otherwise he will truthfully kick my ass tomorrow.", he sighted.

"You are such a troublemaker, Kazu!", Haru pouted. Their little chat went on about Kazu sharing his trouble he would always get into because he came to late to school or was to _sleepy_. Tsuna still did not believed him but let it pass without a comment.

After a while Tsuna stood up, "Uhm, I guess it's getting late and I still have some things to prepare for tomorrow. Sorry for disturbing you and waste your time."

"Tsuna is already going?", Haru asked using her puppy eyes again on him but it did not work.

"You really aren't a nuisance but if you have some business to do, feel free to leave whenever you like", Kazu stood up and shook hand, "It was a pleasure to meet you Tsuna. Let's meet sometimes soon cause I have a strong feeling that it is fun to become friends with you."

"Thanks, but I'm not that interesting. Yeah, it's nice to have met you too, Kazu. See you two soon then.", he replied before wandering off.

"Ciao, Tsuna. See you tomorrow!", the brunette shouted after him until he entirely disappeared behind the front door.

'It might be a very harsh and sudden end of this meet-and-greet but I need to check on something important first before having another nice chat with him.', then again he toke out his mobile phone displaying his messenger app.

-20 new messages-

He scrolled down to see 14 new messages from -/Gokudera\\- and open their chat record.

/Gokudera\: -Hey Natsu-

/Gokudera\: -srry for leaving you alone at school-

/Gokudera\: -my dumb sister lame over-

/Gokudera\: -*came-

/Gokudera\: -are you still in school?-

/Gokudera\: -did that retarded bullies did something again?-

/Gokudera\: -are you at home?-

/Gokudera\: -I'm on my way now-

/Gokudera\: -is your battery low… no wait you would not receive my message in that case-

/Gokudera\: -Natsu?-

/Gokudera\: -NATSU? hope u didn't get into trouble. I'm waiting at your house-

/Gokudera\: -I'm inside your house-

/Gokudera\:-If somebody else or something else has Natsu's phone I'm going to fuck him, her, it , whatever, up!-

/Gokudera\: - every UMA out there, you got the wrong target. He will kill you and afterwards I will too. I'm not coming in peace and I'm not afraid! -

Tsuna nervously scratched the back of his hand. He did not intend to make Gokudera worry about him, even so he is a bit overprotective. He should just send him a quick message that he was on his way and try to get home as soon as possible. Who knows what his best friend would do if he finds some 'evidences' about a possible kidnapping by an UMA.

He fastened his speed while scrolling up and down his other messages.

-2 new messages form /Akira\\-

-1 new message from /Okasan\\-

-2 new messages from /Xanxus\\-

* * *

Next chapter will be really cool. I'm already excited to write it!

I don't know if you want longer chapters or if this is a proper length, just let me know in any case.

Leaving a review would be lovely! Constructive criticism is also appreciated. Thanks for reading :3

I did not had time to reread the chapter and correct all mistakes, so it could be that there are some more: Feel free to let me know in the comments.

Have a nice day~(⁎ ᷀᷁▿ ᷀᷁⁎)


	3. Who are you?

Sorry for the late update, I first got ill and then stuff came up to do etc. and I felt very lazy to correct the chapter, even so it was already finished. I also split it in two chapters to rise the tension. Another update will be this week, too. Probably around weekend. Excuse my laziness again, it is the first time since years :3

* * *

◄]· ·» Who are you? «· ·[►

The door creaked a little as he went inside. It was dark, and the kitchen clock hummed slowly.

"I'm home," Tsuna mumbled under his breath and placed his shoes next to the one and only intruder he knew.  
"Natsu!" Somebody screamed while dashing down the stairs, " Thought that some UMA kidnapped you. You weren't kidnapped by any UMA, were you?!" The grey aired teen observed him suspicious.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. 'As always'

"If I would be taken by an UMA then the underworld would be near dead-end," he smirked sheepishly before he gave a sign to follow him back upstairs.

"Is your sister on some lover trip again?"

"Don't know. She just got by to say hello…"

"…and knocked you out with her eyes?" He raised an eyebrow with a small grin and laid back in his office chair.

"Sheesh… rather than being downright mean, why don't you tell me the newest shit?" Gokudera dropped on the queen-sized bed. His steel blue eyes watched the brunette who booted the computer.

"Dunno, we will know quite soon. I didn't had the chance to read my messages cause Haru and that other guy were around."

"Other guy?"

"He was quite interesting. Seemed ominous and kind of dangerous if you ask me. He had this natural aura of the underworld, you know?"

"Hm… and now you are interested in him? Could you tell me at least his name?"

"Sasaki Kazu. Haru told me he was the idol of their school."

Never heard of him."

"Me neither but I'm not really interested in the people of this town so it's no wonder." His eyes were riveted on the screen when he opened the messenger," Maybe it will chance from now on."

Gokudera starred at the ceiling. For a moment the room was eerie silent. Tsuna quickly scanned the message of his mother. Relieved he sunk a bit into his chair.

"Mom asked me to give you warm greetings."

"Say thanks," the other teen answered briefly, watching his best friend before his gaze wandered across the endless books of the bookshelf. Lecture of self-defense, way too many languages for a decent human, many nonfictions and guidebooks of different countries, their culture and landscapes over to some classic novels like Shakespeare, 1984, I am a cat and some books about Conspiracy theories. Last ones found their way into the shelf just because of Gokudera. He was more often here than in his own home.

"Hey, Smoking-Bomb."

"Huh?" Something interesting must have happened otherwise the brunette would direct his call to his birthname and pass his underworld name.  
"Akira just told me that some guy was around the area of Japan. Interfering with the business of the yakuza."

"Nothing very special…," Gokudera set up and lighted a cigarette. Tsuna turned towards him and grinned.

"Oh, but the person was located around the area of Namimori and certainly I have a feeling that some whitehaired guy is involved in this mess," he put on his arch smile and typed-full speed-his way down in the dark wide underworld web. Tabs were popping up and text fluted the display. Loaded, showed large text boxes and vanished again soon afterwards. The silver hair observed the whole spectacle, finished smoking and tossed the stub out of Tsuna's window.

"What about things with the Varia?"

"Ah, there is some major obstacle with the current Vongola position. Xanxus seems to be very pissed by actions and plans. They appear to be searching for a better successor that would be excepted by the ring. As far as I am privy, Xanxus is not much interested in the position of the Vongola boss since he has no change of getting acknowledge or full power. He is might be a hotheaded player, who is guided mostly by his emotions, nevertheless he is no idiot."

"Tz. Calling him bright. The world must be near insanity," Gokudera leaned against the wall, his arms crossed in displeasure. His friend ignored the comment," They can't find one because the Vongola Primo cast away all information's about his stay after escaping from the mafia, plagued by guilt and lostness. Not even I have access to any information's regarding his last residence. Reborn did concluded that he would probably covered himself with a new name but so did I long ago."

He opened a file and smirked before resting his eyes for a second. "Anyway. The big deal in this mess is that if they don't find a successor Xanxus must fill this position."

"Would mean he lost to the old man and live a life in disgrace and doubt just for the sake of the underworld."

"Yep, but the mafia or at least the external advisor and Timoteo give not the impression to understand the effect that would cause."

Blue eyes starred in hazel colored before narrowing to slim slits, not sure if he just did not wanted to understand or if he really did not understand all of this. Tsuna's expression distorted his features in such austerity, it was serious business.

"If that will be the outcome the Vongola will go down the cute and Xanxus becomes the joke number one. Reborn, apparently, too. And moreover, and most important: My life and the life of my mother would be in great danger. Without the Vongola as the leading family, the underworld will end up in absolute chaos and anarchy until a new, a worse leader family will climb up the throne. Can't let it come to that." He needed to find an appropriated successor for Timoteo. Somebody who either was an descendant of the Vongola inheritance or somebody who would make a great descendant.  
"Will he arrive here anytime soon?"

"He said something about two or three days. Until then I will devote myself to this masterpiece over here," and faster as a hurricane he changed the subject back to his personal target.

"That is him?" Gokudera questioned and starred at the picture of a white-haired guy with blue eyes and a slim figure.

"I saw him before. He is always surrounded by some guys and girls forming an odd group of fans," he replied watching Tsuna's reaction. He just smiled before he stood up and walked downstairs.

"You hungry? Wanna eat some _Udon_ *?" the brunette asked. The sudden change of topic was nothing new to his best friend. He would call it a weird habit of the brunette. He never dug deeper into it.

"Sure, whatever."

~At another place~

"Akira-sama."

A man, mid-thirty, red hair, cold grey eyes, stared at the man in front of him right into his soul.

"We couldn't find the culprit, Akira-sama," he lowered his head as he kneeled on the floor.

The man, addressed as Akira, turned towards the window while letting out a heavy breath. He growled. Anger showed across his face and his subordinate flinched in fear.

"Search for any other evidence. I want you to find this culprit, dead or alive, no matter what," he filled the room with his deep voice, watching the sight out the window. They were on the third floor of-what people believe to be-a storage room. The street beneath was filled with people. Various people. Women, men, children, black, white, big, small, thin, thick. To him they were all the same.

They were all just random people walking on his streets. This was his district. He ruled this area. He was the one, who was feared by most of his allies in Japan. Even the mafia overseas knew his name. Yet, some people still interfered with his business from now and then.  
Towards him, a person with wealth, power and respect, they were just merely some bugs to kill. They would be killed, and some new bugs would gather to cause trouble. It was kind of entertaining from time to time.  
However, to be bothered by a bug like this. Killing some of his members in district 10 and to steal from him. It was an affront.

The dim street lights reflected in his eyes. He had a bad feeling, that bug was not a normal. Whoever the culprit was, was well informed and skilled. Not leaving any evidence, a hint, a trace to track him down.

"Just like those two," he mumbled, crossing his legs. 'Your answer, Natsu, will decide things sooner or later.'

He couldn't see, outside, the person standing outside. Who would be swept away by the crowed, not really a being of interest. Just another highschooler mingling with his peers. Yet, he couldn't see that he was watching him with steel blue eyes. Just for a second but that was enough to put a small smile on his face.

"Hey what's up? Hehe."

"Ah, nothing. I just remembered how Megmui tripped in second period."

"Haha! Yeah, best thing ever."

"Guys! I can hear you," the girl pouted, ignoring the cheerful laughter of her friends.

* * *

* _Udon_ is a typical Japanese dish made of thick noodles in a consommé with soy sauce and mirin; often eaten by students & workers

\- Sketch for this Chapter:

art/Something-Spicy-Sketch-1-0-732109473?ga_submit_new=10%3A1519238181

 ** _Towards him, a person with wealth, power and_** **kudos,** ** _this was merely some bug to kill._**

Leaving a review would be lovely! Constructive criticism is also appreciated. Thanks for reading 3

If I made spelling or grammatical mistakes feel free to let me know (I read the chapter two times but I'm not a robot and I often tend to overlook my own writing mistakes even so I find any mistakes made by others)

Have a nice day~(⌯ ै〰̇ ै)


	4. Even more

Sorry for the late update... Hope it never happens again! Really sorry!

Anyway: Enjoy!

* * *

◄]· ·»Even more«· ·[►

Gokudera left, some time after the clock stroke midnight. Now it was two in the morning. Gokudera was probably asleep by now. Haru too. In the afternoon Tsuna received a message from her, thanking for meeting her friend and to be sorry that she troubled him so much with it. Plus, a paragraph full of girly emoticons.

He was not really troubled by it. It was just that he had things to do and things to research before interacting with Kazu any further. It was important to be sure before taking actions. He felt a little bit guilty to make Haru worry about her actions. Yet, it was Haru, she probably forgot it already and dreams about becoming his wife, or something similar. She often daydreams and talks nonsense like this. He smiled a bit, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I hope Kyoko is at school tomorrow," he silently whispered before he continued to go through his information. It helped him to sort his chaotic mind. His fingers tipped slowly on the table in front of him, while the dull sound of the clock inside the dinning room filled his room.

"That Kazu… he isn't registered in any mafia business affairs or any yakuza stuff. An only child, top student of the Midori Middle school, 17 years old, rich, his parents live abroad because of their company and the only thing negative is that he gets in a lot of fights and often skips classes. But to dig deeper in to the case," he often felt like a detective, when he narrated and concluded on information-a dark mafia detective-," Kazu is feared by nearly everybody in Namimori, not by Hibari though. They don't get into fights either, which is very weird, since Kazu causes ruckuses and behaves against Hibari's unofficial rules."

Tsuna placed the chess king on the middle of his Go board and a Shogi king right beside him. "Thus, going against Akira's rules. Which would only let to the conclusion that he is indeed part of the yakuza or unregistered. The last thing does not make any sense, cause his troubleshooting would n't get unnoticed by Hibari, furthermore he lives in this town way to long to still be invisible. So, why can't I find him in any yakuza business?"

He sat on his bed and look outside the window. Namimori was dark, in a small town that was normal considering the time. Only the hospital would shine in the night but from Tsuna's room you could only see the dark neighborhood and the mountains that surrounded half of Namimori. The sky tonight was clear, and the stars shined bright. That was one of the few good things about this small town: You could see the stars at night. The other one was that this place was the perfect area to be undiscovered since it was highly protected by the yakuza.

"Because your real name isn't Kazu Sasaki. Because Kazu Sasaki is a dead man. Seems like I have a lot to discuss."

~Skip~

When he woke up, his eyelids were heavy and his head hurting like hell. "Ugh, not again," he rubbed his neck and trudged downstairs. The curtains weren't closed, he forgot it yesterday and the light in the kitchen were still tuned on, too. His eyes headed towards the clock, it was still to early to make his way to school. As he entered the kitchen he searched in the cupboards until he held a small tin filled with medicine in his hands.

He ate one of the pills, downing a glass of water right afterwards.

"I order to meet up with Akira, I guess there is no other way than skipping morning classes," he sighted. He just needed to avoid Hibari until the afternoon. He didn't want to show his mother the beating he would get. The last thing she needed was worrying about her son.

As he placed his glass on the kitchen counter, he noticed a movement outside the window. Someone was hiding, very unprofessional hiding, but hiding, outside and watched him. The brunette acted as if he didn't saw and grabbed his mobile phone to read the latest news.

The bush rustled as he _'concentrated'_ on the weird case of some beaten up students. It sorts of made him uncomfortable.  
"There is a storm brewing." He walked towards the front door as if he was about to leave, pricking up his ears.

"Shhh!"

"He can't hear us, the windows are closed!"

"But the neighbors could. You...just shut up."

"Yeah, yeah, let's get in! My stomach is growling, and he seems rich."

"Weird, he has no video cameras."

"What are you arguing about in here?" Suddenly a head popped up between the two odd-looking figures.

"AHHH!" the blond one screamed as the two jumped outside the plant, immediately running and screaming, "We didn't do anything!"  
Tsuna frowned as he watched the two running down the street.

"Strange doesn't even describe it...," he would need to investigate on those two strangers further but later. Right now, he had other plans and in his thought he was already miles away from the odd encounter.

"There is something going on. The storm is brewing faster…," the teen mumbled and preoccupied in thought he tripped over the last stair, falling flat inside the house.

"Damn it!" The black stray cat strolling through the neighborhood jumped by his cry.

"Akira-sama, there is somebody-,"

"Let them in. I know who is here to see me," the redhead lighten his cigarette. His underling left and instead a slim figure entered. His face was covered by a red mask with a spiderweb around the left eye. And even so it was broad daylight, he was draped in black from head to toe.

"I expected you, 27."

As soon as the door shut, the man removed his mask. Amber eyes gazed at the yakuza boss.

"Why don't you take a seat, Natsu."

"Don't call me that when I'm wearing my working uniform."

"Don't worry, only the insiders are at the head-quarters."

"Doesn't matter," he replied harshly. Nevertheless, he did as Akira pleased and set on the couch in front of him.

"So, tell me, can you answer my question?" The redhead took a pull on his cigarette and watched the stoic face of Tsuna.

"Yes.", he replied briefly.

"So?", Akira raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I can partly. But before I give you that information, there is a matter I need to discuss with you."

"A matter to discuss? Depends." Akira, who comfortable leaned back until now, tilted forwards, elbows on his knees, fingers intertwined as his head slowly sunk lower, resting on the back of his hands. His face formed a vacuous smile. "It's true that as soon as you help me, I help you, but I probably can't tell you stuff, which might be different to what to you already know."

"Kazu Sasaki," Tsuna dropped the name as if it was some code word. He didn't care if Akira wants to stop him, digging deeper into his business. He sure was glad that his information's ensured him and his mother ultimate and unlimited security. However, he thirsted for those information's. By now he knew there was something more behind that name. Maybe even more than he suspected.

He watched but Akira's face didn't change. It always remembered him of a fox and a wolf at the same time. Once a strong leader and the next time you turn around he will show you a mischievous dark smile.

"Why would you want to know something about him?"

"Because he is dead, yet still very alive. Isn't he?"

"Is that so? What makes you so sure I know anybody by this name?"

"Because the only way, why I can't find any useful information's abou0t Kazu, is that you erased them. And the only logical explanation, why your nephew didn't kill that troubleshooter is that he is a close family member."

"Hm… you concluded that but is that really true? I mean, anybody could have erased that information and maybe Hibari is just bored of beating him up or maybe he causes trouble but only fight those who normally interfere with my nephew's business?"

"So there is no white haired guy in Namimori, you would know? Cause he is very well known at the elite school of Namimori and his physical features are very eye-catching and extraordinary. „The informant was never sure if Akira was aware of the hints he gave Tsuna, only speaking in riddles to entertain himself.

"I might have seen such a appearance before. Such an exotic look at a prestigious school would definitely be in the newspaper."

Words that were a thrown at him like a warning. There he was the hungry pack of wolves, growling at him in the eerie forest. There was always another way to get information's.

~Skip~

"About your culprit."

"I want you to meet up with him in Japan. I don't know what he is about to plan," an old man stood at the panorama window of his office, leaning on his cane. He caught, "I just want you to keep an eye on him."

"Sure, Nono. I will take my leave than."

* * *

Leaving a review would be lovely! Constructive criticism is also appreciated. Thanks for reading :3

If I made spelling or grammatical mistakes feel free to let me know (I read the chapter two times but I'm not a robot and I often tend to overlook my own writing mistakes even so I find any mistakes made by others)

Have a nice day~(⁎ ᷀᷁▿ ᷀᷁⁎)


	5. Into the wolf's cave

Updates: Every Monday by now. (today an hour late, because FF problems)

* * *

◄]· ·»Into the wolf's cave«· ·[►

The black Santoni* shoes shone brightly as the tall man stepped outside the airport. His fedora covered his face as he pulled it down. He smiled as he waited outside for his ride. Despise the fact that is was with one glance the people around him could notice he was a foreigner with lots of wealth and status. For some it must have been odd, he stood there without a suitcase or a purse. He didn't look like he lost his stuff, he was calm. If the people at the airport would give him just a bit more of attention, they would have known he was a lot more than just ordinary trouble, he was highly dangerous.

A dubious black car pulled up in front of him and the driver got out.

"Reborn-san. Akira-sama is waiting for you."

He didn't answer, just entered the car and bowed his head to the red-haired man inside.

"Long time not seen, Akira-san."

"I'm feeling as honored by your arrival as I feel terrified by it."

"That's the greatest honor for me," the Italian replied sheepishly.

"I guess there could be nothing more honorable for a man of your stand," he looked outside the window as they drove through Tokyo, "I hope the old man is well."

"Well? Hm.", he pulled his fedora deeper. His smile disappeared and was replaced by a concerned frown.

~Skip~

The mansion was a little remote from the town, covered by many trees. It already part of the small forest, and most people avoided this place because it seemed eerie. Tsuna wasn't one of them. The mansion was quite beautiful, if you could call it a mansion. It was probably build around the Edo time and was used as a temple before. On the other hand, the brunette wasn't sure if the building wasn't still used as a temple. The place was quiet and only the birds chirped. It was a peaceful place to relax and he knew that the devil's son loved only Namimori more than peace and tidiness. From the top of the old house, you could easily watch over Namimori, he often watched the stars from up there when the festival was near.

Tsuna knocked at the big door and it slowly opened. Kusakabe opened the door.

"Is Hibari here?"

"You should know best."

With those words, he entered and looked around. The inside was so typical Japanese, that even the museums with old fashion Japanese themes would be envious. It was a wonder that the house had electricity. There was nobody around but Kusakabe, who already vanished. He sure was a busy man, but who wouldn't in such a family?

Carefully he went upstairs and opened the fusuma*.

"Herbivore. You weren't at school in the morning," the perfect laid at his futon as he teased the intruder with the silly nickname. The balcony door was widely open and the cold afternoon spring air breezed. The teen knew, Hibari wouldn't beat him up by now. He was way to tired and comfortable sleeping in his yukata to beat him up.

"I was at your father's."

"Not an excuse."

"I need your help."

The black-haired teen opened one eye and pale blue pearls met the amber ones. Anybody else would have run away being glared at by those cold eyes. Tsuna was not afraid of Hibari. He let him beat him up and Hibari sure know this. He didn't understand why he let his guard down around school or why he acted like a dumb child. It got on the perfects nerve. He liked this Natsu more. A cold Natsu, a strong Natsu. A fearful opponent.

Hibari did not answered and closed his eyes again. Tsuna entered the room and closed the sliding doors behind him. The room wasn't too big. It was filled with a futon, a shelve with some books, Japanese items and a rack for his tonfas, a small kotatsu* and a small shrine with a fox stature on it.

"I need an information, but your father is not willing to trade it."

"So?" the raven asked, as the brunette decided to kneel at his side.

"I know you will have the information. It's about your families matters though."

He scoffed. He was already not pleased by Tsuna's request. Family matters are no tradable information's.

"I know you are as unpleased by my request as your father is but I'm sure it will all connect to the culprit at some point. The person who's causing trouble for you and your family. Furthermore, I'm sure there is more behind it. I have that feeling in my guts," he sighted when there was no reaction from the perfect, "Listen. I just need little information."

"I'm willing to listen but I will not promise you anything. I can find that culprit myself if I want to. And I can eliminate him myself if I like to," he added and stood up. Obviously still tired, "Speak, Natsu."

"I know there is somebody concerning your families matters named Kasuka Sasaki and somebody who is pretending to be him," Tsuna paused as he watched Hibaris eyes widen in anger and soon glaring at him. Observing his reaction, he proceeded, "I was already told by your father that information's around this person were out of request. I just want to confirm with the dead Kasuka was part of your family as well as if the new Kasuka is."

"Natsu, there are reasons why information's like those are not available for you," for the stubborn, pugnacious Hibari, he was way to calm. Even the brunette was a bit uncomfortable by the sudden mood change. It happened before but it was so rarely that he still was not used to it. It was Hibari's way to warn him, but he didn't want to listen, he could not listen. Just like Hibari he was hungry, hungry for information's.

Then again, the atmosphere became normal. "Let's say, what do you have for me."

Tsuna grinned. He knew that Hibari would try to make a deal with him. However, he would need more than just a few information's.

"Tell me what you want to have," Tsuna grinned, knowing what the answer would be. There were only a few things that the perfect had didn't had or wanted. The raven-haired face also graced a small grin.

~Skip~

The door downstairs opened as Akira entered. The night already closed in and only few lights shined through the mansion. He assumed that his people were still around the area searching.

"An illusionist he said…,"

He knew, the brunette didn't tell him everything but that was still enough. If he needed more information, he sure knew how to get them. He sure knew that the brunette would need to trade them, even without giving out information about Kasuka Sasaki. There was no need for him to know.

Sure, Sasaki would also prefer if this guy would rather not know to much about him. It was easier this way. Yet, the red-haired was a bit concerned, just like his son, the informant tended to be at his best if he wanted something.

Right now, there were other things that concerning him more. And now that Reborn-sama was in town and announced a spectacular meeting with the Ninth's son and future Vongola boss... and the Ninth's health seemed to decrease with every day passing by. Everything sounded like a bad omen. But in the end, he was sure that Natsu would make the right decision and forget about the silly information too. Natsu knew what the right decision was.

He passed the garden doors. He could catch a glimpse on some light afar. It was the light of his men returning home. Akira already knew that they didn't bring him the pray. They weren't at fault; his bug-pray was just good in hiding.

"You waste my time, but you underestimate me, little one." He passed the garden plants. The water dabbled quietly. It was relaxing.

"What I have is power. And it will lead me to you."

~Skip~

"Yeah, she feels better. Her results are in normal range."

"That's good to hear."

"You are really amazing. So young and yet you come here every day to visit your mother."

"II don't think it's amazing. It more of a duty as a son."

The nurse smiled as he entered the room.

"Tsuna-chan…", a weak, yet cheerful voice welcomed him with a warm smile. All of a sudden, he felt at ease, at home. In the patient bed laid a woman, who was a spitting image of Tsuna. Just her hair was a less stubborn. There relation as mother and son was unmistakable.

"Hi mom. How are you?"

"Way better seeing your face. You eat enough?", she became serious. Tsuna set beside her, taking her hand.

"Sure, mom," the teen smiled softly.

"I'm sorry that mom is not able to eat with you. You must feel lonely," the woman showed a sad smile.

"It's fine mom. I'm always imagining that you eat with me. I know you do so to. I should be the one to be sorry for not visiting you yesterday."

"It can't be helped, besides no mother could be prouder of her son. Working hard, living on his own, caring for his mother. The trouble I cause m little Tsu-kun…" Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she embraced his son tightly.

"Mom, really I'm fine. Don't do this every time," the brunette said as he cuddled against his mother, listening to her heart beat, forgetting everything outside this little room for a moment. It was almost already a ritual between them.

* * *

*Santoni - expensive Italian foot wear

*fusuma - Japanese sliding doors.

*kotatsu - Jaoanese winter table

* * *

Leaving a review would be lovely! Constructive criticism is also appreciated. Thanks for reading :3

If I made spelling or grammatical mistakes feel free to let me know (I read the chapter two times but I'm not a robot and I often tend to overlook my own writing mistakes even so I find any mistakes made by others)

Have a nice day~(⁎ ᷀᷁▿ ᷀᷁⁎)


End file.
